The Soulseeker pt.2
The Soulseeker part: 2 Dec. 2nd 2012 – We survived playing resident evil 6 during Halloween. The worst he did was charge us until we ran out of ammo and then simply left. I haven’t played on my PS3 since then. I…I have to admit I’m scared. If he could jump from game to game and even go onto the Playstation Network then I’m not safe. I stayed up late last night wondering what I was going to do. I have decided to try to stay away from playing the PS3. So now I’m sitting in front of my TV trying to find a show to watch. As I flipped through the channels my phone went off. When I checked I saw it was one of my friends wanting me to get on the computer and meet him in a chat room. Dec. 3rd 2012 – I was in the chat room again today. At the time I thought it was helping. It was helping me keep my mind off of the recent events over the last month. However after everyone else left someone else popped in. My hands trembled as I saw the name of the other person that entered the chat…Th3-Sou1s33k3r. The person quickly sent out a reply, “How have you been?” I just sat there. I...I…I was dumbstruck. This person or thing has followed me and as I sat there I questioned my sanity a little bit. Another message shot out, “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue? I doubt it since I’m looking right at you.” At this point I felt helpless and I learned that this thing is no longer restricted to the PS3. I simply typed what I could in my helpless dumbfounded state of mind. “I don’t care what you want with me! I just want you to leave me alone!!!”, I typed this slamming my finger on every key I hit. “You mortals always make me curious. Believe it or not but you mortals actually half the time act like the ones depicted in the stories you read on the computer.” What is this I wondered but my wondering got quickly replaced by fear again and I unplugged my computer. I got up from my computer desk and walked back into the front room and tried to watch TV again. Dec. 5th 2012 – I know I have said that I’m not going to touch the PS3 but out of extreme boredom I took out Resident Evil 6. I then grabbed Metal Gear Solid HD Collection and proceeded to play Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater. I started from my save after I defeated the fury. I continued to play and made it to the sorrow battle. I was prepared for the scares that happen when the dead touch you. However when one touched me I didn’t see the normal white face flash across the screen. I didn’t even hear the normal scream. The scream sounded more frightening and blood curling. I was also taken aback by the face that was shown. The face it was my grandfathers. The scream was his before the car hit him. I snapped…I snapped and threw the controller at the TV. I then yelled at the TV, “What do you want with me!” The message tone of my phone started going off. I picked it up and looked at the message thinking it was one of my friends. The number was 843-7685-733537 and what confused me is that phone number didn’t match how phone numbers are supposed to even look like. The message simply said continue playing. I looked at my phone with anger and thank god I had an otter box on it because I slammed it into the ground. Why did it wait a whole month before coming back? Why is it messing with me? Is it messing with anyone else? The questions ran through my mind and the message ringtone went off again. I walked over and picked up the phone. Another message from the same number and it read, “I will say one last time politely. If you don’t do it I will be forced to do something not much to you liking. Please continue playing the game. Don’t worry I can hear you and see you. However I can’t talk to you. I sat there and continued playing the game. Everytime one of the dead soldiers touched me I was given the last moments of my grandfathers or brothers lives. When I made it to the part where you are trying to escape with Eva on her motorcycle only to wreck, something else happened. While naked snake was pulling Eva from the stick that had stabbed through her due to the wreck I could see something. I turned and looked at the burning wreckage of the motorcycle to see a figure in the smoke. Well the smoke made the figure to put it better. He was cloaked and you couldn’t see any facial detail. I couldn’t see the face at all. One arm was skeletal and the other was a normal arm. I continued to play the game and when I was done and beat it my phone went off. The message read, “Did you see me?” Dec. 7th 2012 – I decided to do what could be by far the dumbest decision I have ever made. I had decided to use the messaging system on my phone to talk to this thing. Like I said not the best idea ever in my entire life. I grabbed my phone and sent to the number a message saying, “I want to talk. I have questions about you.” I sat there and the ringtone went off. I looked at the message, “Interesting. Tell me your questions.” I replied, “Who are you?” “I am you”, the next message read. “Are you a demon?”, I asked. “No what makes you think that? Oh I see you have been read too much creepypastas or you have been listening to them being read too much on youtube.” I thought to myself I do know that saying a demons name was like inviting them into your life and what if Soulseeker was an abstract version of its name. What if I summoned him to me when I said the name on the case of Skyrim. He did say that he wasn’t but maybe he is lying. “If you are not a Demon then what are you?”, I asked. “You want to know what I am? Fine, I am what you call the monster in the closet or under the bed.” I sat there in the chair and asked, “Are you a monster? A hideous creature?” “I am that voice in your head that some people call a conscience. I am what some people call a guardian angel.”, the message replied. Now I was dumbstruck again and not know what I was talking to. Another message was sent, “What I really am though. I am a being…a tool you could say of death.” I sent a message asking, “Dose that make you the grim reaper?” “No I am not death itself I am a tool used within its devices.”, I looked at the message unblinking. “Where are you?”, I asked. “Right in front of you.”, The replied message said. I looked up but saw nothing. I was freaked out and felt the fear creeping back in. “Why are you doing this to me?”, I asked. “Because you were chosen and I was chosen as it has been hundreds, thousands, no millions of times.”, it replied. I sat there just unable to do anything. “Do you understand? I was chosen as your taker. I am to watch over you and choose when it is time for you to go.”, I sat there just watching the text messages get sent to me. “I have seen what the fates have set before you and I have decided to take you early. Think of it as a merciful death then what they had in store for you.”, the next message said. I looked at the phone and then up in front of me. I got a chill down my spine. I quickly sent a text message, “I refuse to go.” “They usually do and I know what you are thinking. I find it funny that you mortals think that most things that kill are evil. The fates want you to die getting hit by a truck. I can make it to where you can go with a heart attack in your sleep.”, the message said. “I want another way!”, I sent. “Fine if you want to see if you can make it to see the new year then ill humor you. Youll only live by doing this...you have to beat me at a game.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:The Elder Scrolls (series) Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Sequel Category:Original Story Category:Series Category:Journal